pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Black 2 i White 2/Sekcja 7
Trasa 5 jest krótką ścieżka, która wiedzie z Miasta Nimbasa do Zwodzonego Mostu Driftveil na zachodzie. Zwykle jest to tętniące życiem miejsce, ponieważ tutaj się zbiera niezła gromada Trenerów Pokémonów. HM Bianci Jak już wyjdziesz z Nimbasy, Bianca cię dogoni, by przekazać ci HM02 (Lot), dzięki któremu możesz natychmiastowo wrócić do każdego odwiedzonego miasta czy miasteczka. Wykorzystaj go na takich podopiecznych, jak czy . Ukryte Groty Objawione Po powierzeniu ci HM'a, Bianca powie, że coś usłyszała. Poprowadzi cię na północ, gdzie usłyszy szelest w drzewach. Wyjaśni ci, że to musi być Ukryta Grota, jedna z wielu, rozsianych po całym regionie. Te grota są trudne do znalezienia, zazwyczaj zdradzają się wielkim cieniem pod grupką drzew. Wewnątrz nich możesz spotkać Pokémona z Ukryte Zdolności, widoczny przedmiot, bądź też ukryty przedmiot. Czasem może się w grocie znaleźć inny Pokémon, albo inny przedmiot. Ta grota ma wewnątrz siebie , którego Ukrytą Zdolnością jest . Bianca potem zostawia cię, i to od ciebie zależy, czy złapać Minccino, czy nie. Sprzedawczyni Jagód Kobieta blisko bramy sprzedaje kiść pięciu Jagód każdego dnia za 200. Tymi kiściami mogą być Pomeg, Kelpsy, Qualot, Hondew, lub Grepa Jagody. Sprzedaje tylko jedną kiść na dzień. Głodna Służka Służka wewnątrz przyczepy próbuje przyrządzić posiłek, ale brakuje jej kilku składników. Jeśli dasz jej , jak na przykład czy , zapłaci ci za twoją hojność. Przedmioty, które otrzymuje, mają wartość od 20 do 30,000. Walka Muzyczna Pokonaj Muzykanta Prestona, by otrzymać nowy Rekwizyt do Musicalu, Elektryczną Gitarę. Blokada Wielki tłum zebrał się po zachodniej stronie trasy. Most Zwodzony jest zablokowany przez Motocyklistę, a jego imię to... Charles. As Trenerów prosi o pomoc, więc trzeba się przygotować do walki. Charles wyzwie cię na Walkę Rotacyjną lub Potrójną Walkę , więc przed walką sprawdź kolejność swoich podopiecznych. Po pokonaniu Charlesa, tłum się rozejdzie, a ty możesz spokojnie przejść przez zwodzony most. Most Zwodzony Driftveil Most Zwodzony Driftveil jest zarządzany przez Lidera Sali Driftveil, i jest podnoszony i opuszczany, by dostosować się do harmonogramu wysyłek miasta. Pokémon-Ptaki często latają nad mostem i mogą upuścić kilka . Sześć z siedmiu odmian piór może być wykorzystane do podniesienia Wartości wysiłku twoich Pokémonów. Większość z nich może być sprzedane za 1500, co czyni je doskonałym źródłem do zbicia dużej kasy. Czasami można również zauważyć a odpoczywającego na moście. Misja Funfest Jak porozmawiasz z mężczyzną na końcu wschodniej części mostu, dodasz Misję Funfest Pióra Opadające na Zwodzony Most. Życzenie Nastolatka Po środku mostu stoi Nastolatek. Chciałby zobaczyć a, od którego wzięła się ksywka tego mostu. Jeśli masz go ze sobą w swoim zespole, kiedy pogadasz z Nastolatkiem, on da ci w dowód podziękowania . Miasto Driftveil Miasto Driftveil to główne miasto portowe, które dystrybuuje szeroką gamę towarów. Market Driftveil sprzedaje przedmioty, które nie można znaleźć nigdzie indziej w Unovie. Miasto w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat całkiem się rozwinęło, i teraz jest wypełnione hotelami. Na północny zachód zaczęto budowę Tunelu Clay, skrótu do Skręconej Góry, choć budowa ciągle jest w toku. Zespół Plazma, Stary i Nowy Jak już będziesz przekraczać kamienny most, spotkasz żołdaka dawnego Zespołu Plazma dyskutującego z członkiem obecnej frakcji, który próbuje przekonać swojego przyjaciela, by dołączył do grupy. Dawny żołdak odmawia, mówiąc że to zasmuci jego lorda N'a. Żołdak obecnego Zespołu śmieje się, nazywając byłego "króla" zespołu zdrajcą, który zniknął akurat, kiedy go potrzebowali. Wówczas niespodziewanie przybywa Hugh i obecny członek ucieka, choć Hugh go goni. Zaś żołdak dawnej grupy zaprasza cię do ich starej bazy, położonej na zachód od Sali, jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o nich. Wielki Hotel Wielki Hotel Driftveil stoi blisko kamiennego mostu. Porozmawiaj z staruszkiem na pierwszym piętrze; jeśli widziałeś minimum 70 różnych Pokémonów, nagrodzi cię . Po tym pojedź windą na 19 piętro i pobaw się z by otrzymać od niego Haban Jagodę. Luksusowe Apartamenty Luksusowe Apartamenty Driftveil mieszczą się na południowy zachód. Na pierwszym piętrze jest Lady, która chciałaby zobaczyć Pokémona z pewnym ruchem; spełnij jej życzenie, by otrzymać . Co dzień będzie pytać o zupełnie inny ruch. Zaś na 23 piętrze, Kelner przekaże ci . Hotel Kontynentalny Hotel Kontynentalny Driftveil jest w północno-wschodniej części miasta. Wewnątrz na 25 piętrze znajdziesz Weterana, który da ci . Pałacowy Hotel Pałacowy Hotel znajduje się na północ od Marketu. Na pierwszym piętrze znajdziesz Nauczyciela Ruchów, który interesuje się . Daj mu pewną ilość Odłamków, a nauczy twojego Pokémona nowego ruchu. Na piętrze numer 25, Dżentelmen da ci . Nauczyciel Ruchów Dom koło Pałacowego Hotelu należy do tutejszego Nauczyciela Ruchów. Ma obsesję na punkcie , i za odpowiednią ilość Odłamków może nauczyć naszych podopiecznych różnego wachlarza ruchów. Sala Driftveil jest podatna na ruchy Lodowe i trawiaste, więc można to wykorzystać, ucząc swoich Pokémonów lub . | |} Dawna baza Plazmy Kiedy odwiedzisz dawną bazę Zespołu Plazma na wzgórzu blisko Sali, możesz spotkać przed bazą starego człowieka o imieniu Rood. Chciałby z tobą zawalczyć, by sprawdzić, jaką jesteś osobą. Po walce pojawi się Hugh, a Rood zaprowadzi was obydwóch do budynku. Rood wyjaśni jak on oraz inni byli członkowie Zespołu Plazma starają się odpokutować swoje czyny sprzed dwóch lat. Hugh zapyta, gdzie się znajduje zaginiony Purrloin jego siostry, ale Rood sugeruje, że Nowy Zespół Plazma wciąż go używa. Nasz rywal wtedy wyjdzie na zewnątrz, by wyzwać tutejszą Salę Pokémon. Zaś Rood zapyta cię, czy mógłbyś zająć się dla niego Pokémonem , który niegdyś podróżował z N'em. Sala Driftveil Sala Driftveil specjalizuje się w Ziemnych Pokémonach. Zgodnie z tytułem Króla Kopalni, Clay wybudował swoją salę w ogromnej podziemnej pieczarze, pełnej zielonych kryształów. Żeby dostać się do Lidera Sali znajdującego się na północny wschód, wyzywający muszą się poruszać przez szereg taśmociągów rozmieszczonych po całej komnacie. Reflektor zapali się nad każdą platformą, którą odwiedzisz, a po za tym są tu cztery platformy, które mają specjalne urządzenia, dzięki którym możesz mieć lepszy widok na swoje otoczenie. Ulubionym ruchem Claya jest , który po pomyślnym uderzeniu w przeciwnika może również obniżyć jego . Żeby to skontrować, lepiej dać swoim podopiecznym , który czasami pozwala im atakować jako pierwsi. Co do jego drużyny, cała trójka (albo czwórka, jeśli grasz Trybem Wyzwania) Pokémonów Claya jest podatna na ataki. Jako alternatywa, zarówno jego jak i są podatni na ruchy, podczas gdy Krokorok, i obawiają się ruchów . |} |} Za pokonanie go, Clay da ci w nagrodę Odznakę Wstrząsu, która zapewnia posłuszeństwo wszystkich Pokémonów, których poziom jest niższy lub równy 60. Po za Odznaką, daje ci również TM78 (Buldożer). Clay potem zaprowadzi cię na zewnątrz sali, gdzie spotykasz Hugha. Clay zaprasza was obydwóch na Światowy Turniej Pokémon, który jest rozgrywany na południu miasta. Hugh się wścieka na Claya za pozwalanie dawnym członkom Zespołu Plazma żyć w jego mieście; choć Clay stara się go uspokoić, Hugh nie wydaje się być przekonany i idzie na południe. Warto wstąpić do tego Turnieju, więc również idziemy na południe. *